


Dangerous Distraction

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is distracted by Bo-Katan while she hides out with the Nite Owls.





	Dangerous Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Coming back to Mandalore to hide was possibly the stupidest thing Ahsoka Tano had yet to accomplish.

Letting the damned leader of the Nite Owls get so far under her skin was edging closer for the title of that.

The woman kept Ahsoka's blood running hot in ways that made it hard to sleep, hard to think as they planned their next move.

All the ways that Kryze pressed close, the play of her breath on Ahsoka's shoulder, her rear lek, as they strategized—

"Kriff," Ahsoka muttered, before biting at her lip and stroking her left lek, trying to soothe the desires to a level that would be less frustrating.

The stroking only amped it up, as a memory of Kryze bathing in the last stream they had found crossed into her mind. Ahsoka knew it was far less physical than just the dangerous presence, but she had to admit that Kryze's body was easily as strong as her own, defined by the life she had chosen.

With a sigh at herself for a lack of control, Ahsoka slipped her hand off her lek and down under her pants, fingers sliding to where they might ease this stupidity back enough for rational thought. Quietly, thinking about the harsh, strong Mandalorian the whole time, Ahsoka brought her body down from fever pitch.

When she drifted in that pleasant haze after, she promised herself not to let Kryze get too close, and fell into sleep. This was all about helping stabilize Mandalore, while Ahsoka found her feet in a galaxy that had condemned her previous way of life to extinction.


End file.
